El Verdadero Final
by nuriagomez
Summary: Este es el verdadero Final de la serie de Jimmy Neutron, ya an pasado 2 años todos tienen 13 y Jimmy y Cindy aun no se hacen novios vamos a ver muchas cosas que deven de pasarellos dos con sus amigos


**El Verdadero Final**

Era un día normal en Retroville todos ya tenían 13 años, Cindy y Jimmy como siempre peleando por cual quier cosa insignificante, Sheen, Carl y Libbi. Ya eran vacaciones ese era el último día del colegio.

Cindy: Neutrón yo te ganaría en una carrera con mi moto

Jimmy: quieres apostar ya mira yo en mi aerodeslizador y tú en tu moto

Cindy. Okey pero después no te salgas llorando porque te gane

Jimmy: deja de hablar y vamos a comenzar con la carrera

Libbi: hay cuando dejaran de pelear

Carl: hasta que uno no admita que le gusta el otro

Sheen: pueden comenzar la carrera ahora quiero ver el programa de ultralor

Libbi: okey en la de ya. En 5, 4, 3, 2, yaaaaaaa….

Carl: hay que ir rápido al Candy Bar para ver quién gana

Sheen: tienes razón hay que correr

Cindy: (en su mente) Neutron no me va a ganar de nuevo

Jimmy: (en su mente) no puedo creer que Cindy conduzca una moto es muy peligroso

De pronto Cindy decidió ir a máxima velocidad, pero no savia que un carro venia también a máxima velocidad, mientras tanto Jimmy ya había llegado a la meta cuando se da la vuelta de cuando el carro atropella a Cindy con su moto.

Todos: ¡Cindy!...

Van corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba Cindy. Después de unos día en el hospital Cindy se despierta de la coma que había quedado por el accidente.

Jimmy: Cindy te despertastes

Cindy: he... ¿Te conozco?

Jimmy: claro que me conoces no te acuerdas de quien soy

Cindy: no...

Jimmy: debes de tener amnesia gracias al accidente que sufristes cuando te rete con aerodeslizador y tú te su vistes en tu moto y un carro te atropello me entendistes

Cindy: no mucho hablas muy divertido, Cindy sonrió muy lindo

Jimmy: okey mira tú eres Cindy Vortex y yo soy Jimmy Neutron soy tu rival en la escuela siempre peleamos te acuerdas

Cindy: no, no me acuerdo, pero estas seguro que peleábamos, eres muy lindo no serás mi novio

Jimmy: no Cindy no somos novios, siempre paramos peleando

Cindy: hay no me mientas, yo veo lo que dicen tus lindos ojos azules

Jimmy: que que dicen (acercándose un poco más a Cindy)

Cindy: dicen que… (Ella también acercándose para besarlo)

Jimmy: no Cindy no puedo

Cindy: que acaso tienes novia (poniéndose triste)

Jimmy. No no es eso sino que tú no eres tú no actúas como la verdadera Cindy

Cindy: que acaso no te gusto

Jimmy: tu…no…me…gustas

Libbi: Cindy que bien que te despertastes

Cindy: ¿Quién eres?

Libbi: soy tu mejor amiga Libbi

Jimmy: Cindy tiene amnesia ni me reconoce a mí

Paso dos semanas Cindy ya mejoro sus heridas pero seguía con amnesia. En el laboratorio:

Jimmy: amigos no puedo creer todo lo que paso estas dos semanas, Cindy no re cuerda nada y cree que yo le gusto, y si en verdad le gusto

Sheen: yo cree que la amnesia no te hace acordar de nada pero Cindy te vio y te lo dijo de frente no te puso excusas

Carl: yo creo que de verdad le gustas

Jimmy: no solo ella tiene amnesia no recuerda nada si me odiaba ahora yo le gusto las cosas se vuelven al revés

Carl: porque no para aclarar las cosas vas a hablar con en ella en el parque

Jimmy: creo que si voy a hablar con ella

En la casa Vortex

Libbi: hay amiga me alegro de que ya salistes del hospital y lo mejor que ya no tienes ninguna cicatriz, y además te hiciste un nuevo peinado que te queda divino y esa ropa que te pusistes hay Jimmy se va poner muy feliz cuando te vea así

Cindy: si a mí también me alegra, oye Libbi ¿crees que le gusto a Jimmy?

Libbi: no me digas te gusta Jimmy

Cindy: no sé cuando estuve en el hospital ya no vino a verme nada más el día que me desperté después no me volvió a visitar

Libbi: pero estoy segura de que tú le gustas y un montón, bueno amiga ya me voy bye

Cindy: chau, hay que lindo es Jimmy pero no el ya no volvió a verme en el hospital, hay no se que hacer

Tocan el timbre de la casa Vortex

Cindy: ola Jimmy

Jimmy: Cindy que bonita te vez

Cindy: gracias

Jimmy: Cindy yo viene para que saliéramos a pasear un rato

Cindy: okey

Van caminando hacia al parque de Retroville

Cindy: bien para que me trajiste aquí

Jimmy: Cindy quiero que me perdones por no irte a visitar al hospital

Cindy: sabes a mí me dolió mucho que no fueras

Jimmy: si lo siento Cindy pero no quería verte por lo que sucedió, Cindy tu y yo no podemos ser novio porque cuando recuperes la memoria vas a recordar cuanto me odias

Cindy: pero yo no te odio, además tú me gustas mucho pero está bien si yo no te gusto creo que te podre olvidar, chau

Jimmy: no, no Cindy tu si me gustas

En ese momento Cindy fue corriendo hacia Jimmy y se besaron pero Cindy en ese momento recupero la memoria y se soltó de Jimmy, Cindy le tiro una cachetada a Jimmy

Cindy: que te pasa Neutron porque me besastes

Jimmy: hau me dolió espera me llamaste Neutron

Cindy: si así es como te digo no recuerdas

Jimmy: te volvió la memoria, Cindy te juro de que tú me besastes

Cindy: lo sé pero te aprovechastes como pudistes estaba con amnesia

Jimmy: Cindy yo te gusto y lo sabes para que vamos a seguir peleando

Cindy: ….

Jimmy: mira Cindy tú y yo nos gustamos desde que nos vimos o lo vas a negar

Cindy: no, no lo voy a negar

Jimmy: Cindy quieres ser mi novio

Cindy: si… acepto ser tu novia

Libbi: hasta que alfin se isieron

Sheen: si solo faltamos nosotros

Carl: Sheen tú y Libbi ya son novios

Sheen: tienes razón, solo faltas tú gordo

Libbi: hay no te preocupes Carl mi amiga Elí dice que tú le gustas

Carl: enserio y donde vive

Libbi: vamos a donde vive para que se hagan novios

Mientras tanto Cindy y Jimmy se siguen besando.

Ya paso 3 años y este día es el aniversario de Cindy y Jimmy desde que se isieron novios, ese mismo día es el baile del colegio. Lo malo de esos 3 años que en el último año fueron al futuro y se dieron con la sorpresa que el mundo sería gobernado por dos seres humanos.

Cindy: hoy se cumplen 3 años desde que soy novia de Jimmy

En la casa Neutron

Jimmy: Goodart hoy cumplo 3 años con Cindy de ser novios, ya tengo su regalo espero que le guste este collar.

Más tarde en el Candy Bar

Sheen: oie Jimmy porque no te has visto con Cindy si hoy es su aniversario

Jimmy: es que nosotros lo vamos a celebrar en el baile

Carl: y ya tienes su regalo

Jimmy: si y yo mismo lo hice con mis inventos

En el Gimnasio de la escuela

Libbi: Cindy y que le vas a dar a Jimmy como regalo de aniversario

Cindy: adivínalo

Libbi: a ver estas en el escenario vas actuar para el

Cindy: no le voy a cantar una canción que compuse solo para él

Ya en la noche en la casa Vortex

Cindy: ola Jimmy

Jimmy: Cindy te ves preciosa como siempre lo has sido

Cindy: gracias adivina ya ice tu regalo

Jimmy: tú lo isites, yo también ice tu regalo

Cindy: bueno hoy va hacer una noche de sorpresas

Ya en el baile

Libbi: ya llego Jimmy

Sheen: y Cindy

Jimmy. Se fue a preparar mi regalo

Libbi: y en realidad sí que te va a gustar

Todos hacia a Libbi: dinos que es

Libbi: no puedo pero ahorita van a saber que es

Directora: alumnos me complace decir que una de nuestras mejores alumnas va a hacer algo maravilloso que nunca pensamos que tenía ese talento que es de cantar y yo le di mi opinión y canta maravillosa, con ustedes Cindy Vortex, cantando la canción Chicas Buenas que ella escribió:

Libbi: ya va a comenzar

A bailar...  
a bailar...  
de que va mi amor...  
te sueño en secreto  
mi corazón te llama  
mi corazón es un disfraz  
parece una pose  
llega la noche  
y ya no espero más  
tengo un lio en la cabeza  
y no te encuentro en el chat  
las chicas buenas van al cielo  
y nosotras vamos a bailar  
vamos a bailar...  
Esta noche es para olvidar  
para salir a buscar  
sentirse libre  
esta noche es para soñar  
que tú eres mi amor  
que tú eres mi amor  
de que vas mi amor  
tatuado en mi alma  
hay algo que me dice  
que siempre yo te quise  
te sigo esperando  
llega la noche  
y ya no espero más  
tengo un lio en la cabeza  
no te encuentro en el chat  
las chicas buenas van al cielo  
y nosotras vamos a bailar  
vamos a bailar...

Esta noche es para olvidar  
para salir a buscar  
sentirse libre  
esta noche es para soñar  
que tú eres mi amor  
que tú eres mi amor

Tengo un lio en la cabeza  
y no te encuentro en el chat  
las chicas buenas van al cielo  
y nosotras vamos a bailar  
vamos a bailar...

Esta noche es para olvidar  
para salir a buscar  
sentirse libre  
esta noche es para soñar  
que tú eres mi amor  
que tú eres mi amor

Esta noche es para soñar

Esta noche es para olvidar

Esta noche es para soñar

Que tú eres mi amor

Que tú eres mi amor

Que tú eres mi amor

Todos aplauden

Cindy: que te pareció

Jimmy: me encanta

Cindy: y recuerda es solo para ti esa canción

Jimmy: y ahora me toca darte tu regalo

De pronto Jimmy saco el cofre donde tenía guardado el collar

Cindy: me encanta

Jimmy: si y mira ábrelo, hay salen todos los momentos que vivimos juntos

Cindy: hay me encanta Jimmy gracias

Unos segundos después tantas luces que tenía la fiesta explosiono y se estaba quemando la escuela todos salieron excepto Cindy que se había olvidado su collar que se había quedado en el baño. Nadie supo dónde estaba Cindy cuando los bomberos vinieron no encontraron a nadie nada más apagaron el fuego.

Jimmy: Cindy donde esta Cindy

Libbi: no sabemos los bomberos dicen que no encontraron a nadie

Jimmy: entonces debe estar viva pero debe estar en algún lugar

Sheen: Jimmy yo creo que debemos buscarla

Carl: hay que buscar por los alrededores

Pasaron día que buscaron a Cindy pero no la encontraron, después de eso Jimmy ya no quería tener más novia, paso 1 año en ese año todo fue tristeza sin Cindy.

Cuando se estaba quemando la escuela Cindy corrió hasta el mar donde la llevo hacia otro país Luca un chico muy amable y guapo se hiso a cargo de ella en ese año los dos son los cantantes más famosos y son novio pero Cindy no recordaba quien era Luca le puso Roxi Pop, pero lo que Cindy no sabía era que Luca quería ser el rey del mundo se enteró a la mitad del año, Luca le dijo que los dos podían conquistar el mundo Cindy acepto desde hay ellos con sus canciones hipnotizan a la gente para que hagan lo que ellos quieran.

En la ciudad de Retroville

Libbi: vamos chicos al concierto de Roxi y de Luca

Sheen: por mi está bien

Carl: yo también voy

Jimmy: no lo se

Libbi: vamos Jimmy hay que divertirnos

Jimmy: okey pero si me siento mal me voy

Todos: okey

En el hotel de Retroville

Roxy: Luca es magnífico ya hemos conquistado Asia, América de Sur, Centro América, Europa y Oceanía

Luca: ahora nos falta América del norte

Roxy: y conquistamos el mundo entero

Luca: sabes estoy feliz de haberte conocido

Roxy: yo también, bueno me voy a ver el escenario para el concierto, chau Luca

Cuando Roxy se fue, Luca abre su maleta y saca el collar que tenía Roxy cuando la conoció

Luca: si Roxy descubre su vida pasada ya no quera conquistar el mundo conmigo será mejor deshacerme de este collar.

Roxy en camino al escenario del concierto se le malogra una llanta de su auto y se tiene que bajar

Roxy: hay ahora que hago no puedo llamar a Luca porque se fue a ver si nuestro equipaje habría llegado tendré que llamar a mi aseguradora

Roxy: alo si mire señorita se me poncho una llanta de mi auto quisiera que me lo arreglara, mire me encuentra en la entrada de la tienda Candy Bar, ok aquí espero la ayuda

Roxy: Candy Bar se me hace familiar ese nombre (Roxy va recordando su pasado)

En el Candy bar Roxy estaba entrando para tomar un malteada, mientras Libbi, Sheen, Carl y Jimmy estaban sentado en una mesa esperando su pedido

Sheen: hay no viene aun el pedido

Jimmy: mejor nos vamos

Libbi: hay ya chicos no se preocupen yo voy a ver qué pasa con los pedidos

Roxy se había sentado donde atienden a los clientes y ahí se dirigía Libbi

Libbi: Sam que paso con nuestros pedidos

Sam: hay van espera un rato quédate hay para que lleves tus pedidos

Libbi: okey

Roxi (al teléfono): Ola Luca, mira se ponchó una llanta de mi auto y tengo que esperar, no te preocupes si llego tarde al ensayo del concierto, no tu quédate hay ensayando si anda preparando la música para la canción el ritmo de mi gente, oie Luca cuando vi el aviso de Candy Bar me hiso recordar mi pasado, si recuerdas que en verdad yo no me llamo Roxy Pop que hace un año el 1 de enero tú me salvaste recuerda si porque me había llevado el mar y que además tenía algunas quemaduras que suponemos que me estaba quemando y me fui al mar corriendo, a mira recordé borroso que me está peleando con un chico en realidad vi que siempre me paraba peleando con un chico y que cuando vi el parque de Retoville me vi sentada besándome es algo raro pero igual bueno ya te cual ensaya esa canción para el concierto de hoy a las 8 de la noche okey chau.

Sam: Libbi aquí está tu pedido, a mira Libbi te quiero presentar a la famosa Roxi Pop

Libbi: tú eres Roxy Pop

Roxy: si soy yo y tú eres Libbi

Libbi: como lo sabes

Roxy: no se tienes cara de Libbi, bueno chau chicos

Libbi: Sam gracias por el pedido chau

Libbi se acerca a la mesa de sus amigos

Libbi: chicos chicos chicos me encontré con Roxy Pop

Sheen: wau y que te dijo

Libbi: eso no importa chicos miren escuche a Roxy hablando por el teléfono decía que cuando vio el Candy bar le volvió la memoria que recordó que siempre peleaba con un chico que se creía un cerebrito y que cuando vio el parque recordó que se estaba besando con el chico que se creía un genio y le dijo Luca porque estaba hablando con él dijo que hace un año ella perdió la memoria que Luca la había encontrado en el mar dice que supone que donde estaba ella se quemaba ese lugar y también la quemo a ella pero un poco y que fue corriendo al mar para apagar el fuego que tenía y t que su verdadero nombre no era Roxy Pop sino que no sabía cuál era su nombre y Luca le puso Roxy Pop.

Sheen: ósea maso menos estas diciendo que Roxy es Cindy

Jimmy: eso es imposible

Carl: porque si tiene lógica

Jimmy: yo de regalo a Cindy le di un collar y tenía un rastreador y no sale que el collar se encuentre en algún lado

Libbi: Jimmy aunque sea hay que ir a su concierto

Jimmy: okey vamos a ir

En el concierto

Roxy: ola chicos como están

Todos: bien…

Luca: bueno esperemos que les guste nuestra música

Roxy: ahora vamos a cantar el ritmo de mi gente

Roxy: 5, 4, 3, 2, ya.

5 sentidos  
Sientes el ritmo  
Siguiendo tus latidos  
Y ¡baila! ¡El ritmo de mi gente!

Uoooohh  
¡Oooh!  
¡Oooh!

Sientes el ritmo  
está en tu alma  
No tengas miedo  
y ¡baila!  
¡El ritmo de mi gente!

Hay una sola vida  
para gozarla  
Solo mueve tu cuerpo  
y ¡baila!  
¡El ritmo de mi gente!

Tienes que bailar con  
los cinco sentidos  
Hasta que sientas  
el ritmo en tus latidos  
Muevelo, muevelo  
grita conmigo  
¡El ritmo de mi gente!

Pruébalo, baila  
y sabrás que se siente  
Es este ritmo que  
te hace diferente  
Muevelo, muevelo  
grita bien fuerte  
¡El ritmo de mi gente!

UoOooh  
(El ritmo de mi gente)  
UoOOhh  
(El ritmo de mi gente)  
Uooohh  
(El ritmo de mi gente)  
Uooohh  
(El ritmo de mi gente)

¡UuohOh!  
¡Oooh!  
¡Oooh!  
(El ritmo de mi gente)

Nena, siento tu aliento  
mientras tu cuerpo se menea  
con el viento  
Tu movimiento  
mi sentimiento  
Se hace más fuerte  
y es por eso que te siento

¡Siento! tus labios  
siento tu cuerpo  
Siento como si me  
estuvieras exprimiendo  
No se compara  
no hay sufrimientos  
Es nuestra historia  
que se escribe con el tiempo

Hay una sola vida  
para gozarla  
Solo mueve tu cuerpo  
y ¡baila!  
¡El ritmo de mi gente!

Pruébalo, baila  
y sabrás que se siente  
Es este ritmo que  
te hace diferente  
Muevelo, muevelo  
grita bien fuerte  
¡El ritmo de mi gente!

UoOooh  
(El ritmo de mi gente)  
UoOOhh  
(El ritmo de mi gente)  
Uooohh  
(El ritmo de mi gente)  
Uooohh  
(El ritmo de mi gente)

5 sentidos  
Sientes el ritmo  
Siguiendo tus latidos  
Y ¡baila! ¡El ritmo de mi gente!

¡El ritmo de mi gente!

UoOooh  
(El ritmo de mi gente)  
UoOOhh  
(El ritmo de mi gente)  
Uooohh  
(El ritmo de mi gente)  
Uooohh  
(El ritmo de mi gente)

Muchas canciones después ya para terminar el concierto

Roxy: chicos estoy triste

Todos: porque

Roxy: Miren a esos chicos son los únicos que no bailan, pero que les parece si bailan con nosotros que dice el publico

Todos: que baile, que bailen

Roxy: okey a ver díganme sus nombre

Carl: Carl

Sheen: Sheen

Libbi: Libbi

Jimmy: Jimmy

De pronto cuan Roxy escucho sus nombres comenzó a volver a recordar

Luca: chicos espérenos un rato Roxy se siente un poco agotada

Atrás del escenario

Luca: que te paso Roxy

Roxy: volví al recordar al escuchar el nombre de esos chicos

Luca: ya Roxy no te preocupes, recuerda que te amo

Roxy: yo a ti también

Luca: bueno ya vamos al escenario y recuerda tiene que bailar solo así podrán ser hipnotizados

Roxy: okey vamos

Roxy: chicos lo siento por ese inconveniente pero igual sigue el concierto esta es una nueva canción

A bailar...  
a bailar...  
de que va mi amor...  
te sueño en secreto  
mi corazón te llama  
mi corazón es un disfraz  
parece una pose  
llega la noche  
y ya no espero más  
tengo un lio en la cabeza  
y no te encuentro en el chat  
las chicas buenas van al cielo  
y nosotras vamos a bailar  
vamos a bailar...  
Esta noche es para olvidar  
para salir a buscar  
sentirse libre  
esta noche es para soñar  
que tú eres mi amor  
que tú eres mi amor  
de que vas mi amor  
tatuado en mi alma  
hay algo que me dice  
que siempre yo te quise  
te sigo esperando  
llega la noche  
y ya no espero más  
tengo un lio en la cabeza  
no te encuentro en el chat  
las chicas buenas van al cielo  
y nosotras vamos a bailar  
vamos a bailar...

Esta noche es para olvidar  
para salir a buscar  
sentirse libre  
esta noche es para soñar  
que tú eres mi amor  
que tú eres mi amor

Tengo un lio en la cabeza  
y no te encuentro en el chat  
las chicas buenas van al cielo  
y nosotras vamos a bailar  
vamos a bailar...

Esta noche es para olvidar  
para salir a buscar  
sentirse libre  
esta noche es para soñar  
que tú eres mi amor  
que tú eres mi amor

Esta noche es para soñar

Esta noche es para olvidar

Esta noche es para soñar

Que tú eres mi amor

Que tú eres mi amor

Que tú eres mi amor

Roxy: bueno chicos eso fue todo del concierto pero mañana y pasado mañana vamos a seguir con el consierto

Detrás de escenario

Luca: Roxy estuviste fabulosa

Roxy: gracias oie Luca yo ya me voy temprano con esa impresión que tuve del pasado estoy cansada

Afuera del lugar del concierto Jimmy, Libbi, Carl y Sheen estaban esperando que Roxy se fuera

Todos: Roxy…

Roxy: a ola chicos

Sheen: Roxy te queríamos mostrar todo Retroville

Roxy: chicos le juro que yo encantada pero estoy un poco cansada ya me tengo que ir, que les parece en el parque de Retroville chau

Todos: está bien, chau

Después que Roxy se fue

Jimmy: chicos que preguntas les vamos hacer

Libbi: ninguna tú vas a pasear con ella haciéndole recordar

Sheen: Libbi tiene razón tienes que hacerle recordar las cosas que vivieron juntos

En el hotel donde duermen Roxy y Luca

Roxy: hay creo que estoy enamorada de Jimmy no sé por qué pero desde la vez que lo vi me enamore de él, no Roxy no puedes tu amas a Luca, es cierto no encontré mi celular en mi habitación no lo abre dejado en el cuarto de Luca.

Roxy se dirigió al cuarto de Luca

Roxy: a ver abajo de su cama, en su ropero, en su maleta, en su esquinero lo último que no busque es en sus cajones tiene 4 cajones a ver 1 no hay 2 no hay 3 no hay 4 que es esto es un collar dice "Cindy".

En ese momento Roxy comenzó a recuperar un poco de su memoria, se oía que estaban abriendo la puerta

Roxy: debe ser Luca me llevare esto

Luca: Roxy que haces aquí

Roxy: vine a ver si acá estaba mi celular pero no esta

Luca: y buscaste entre mis cosas (enojado)

Roxy: si, si busque entre tus cosas

Luca: escúchame Roxy no vuelvas a entrar a mi cuarto sin mi permiso

Roxy: Luca tu no me mandas y no me hables así no que me amabas

Luca: lo siento Roxy es que no me gusta que busquen en mis cosas

Roxy: te entiendo pero tú no tienes derecho a hablarme así, hasta luego "Lucas"

Luca: Roxy lo siento, perdóname

Roxy se fue a su habitación y escondió el collar y se echó a dormir, a la mañana siguiente Roxy se fue al Parque de Retroville

Jimmy: hoy tengo que verme con ella espero que recuerde algo

En el parque de Retroville

Roxy: Ola Jimmy

Jimmy: ola Roxy

Roxy: bien y a donde vamos a ir

Jimmy: ni te imaginas, Roxy Pop te presento a mi aerodeslizador vamos a pasear por todo Retroville con esto

Roxy: y puede volar

Jimmy: claro osino no se llamaría aerodeslizador

Roxy: en realidad Aero en china significa cielo

Jimmy: te equivocas sale de la palabra japonesa Aero

Roxy: claro que no yo siempre tengo la razón y además deslizador es para deslizar en la nieve

Jimmy: claro que deslizador es para deslizar también el suelo

Roxy: no porque en el suelo es sólido las tatas se desfijaríane

Jimmy: claro que si yo lo hice para deslizar en el suelo solido

Roxy en ese momento comenzó a recordar y casi se desmalla

Jimmy: Roxy que te pasa te sientes bien

Roxy: si gracias comencé a recordar mi pasado

Jimmy llevo a Roxy a los momentos que fácilmente recordaba cuando era Cindy

Al final de todo eso se dirigieron a la dulcería

Jimmy: Roxy te has dado cuenta como se llama la dulcería se llama "Cindy bar"

Roxy volvió a recordar el pasado solo que todo lo veía borroso

Roxy: Jimmy confió mucho en ti te voy a decir algo ayer encontré entre los cajones de Luca un collar que tenía un corazón grande dorado que tenía nombre Cindy

Jimmy: "Cindy" así se llamaba mi ex novia

Roxy: qué raro donde está tu ex novia

Jimmy: en nuestro aniversario de 3 años era en un baile del colegio se quemó el colegio y desapareció eso fue el 31 de diciembre hace un año

Roxy: ya me tengo que ir que mi celular tiene un montón de llamadasde Luca

Jimmy: que no le dijistes a Luca que ivamos a salir a pasear

Roxy: no no se lo dije porque ayer nos peleamos, bueno chau

Jimmy: chau

En el laboratorio de Jimmy se encontraba Carl, Libbi, Sheen y Jimmy estaban hablando sobre Cindy

Jimmy: no puedo creer que Luca cuando encontor a Cindy le quito el collar que yo le di con eso ella recordaria todo

Libbi: si tienes razon, pero lo que es mas raro que Luca no le mostro el collar diciendole que tanto la ama

Sheen: es como si estuviera escondiendo algo

Carl: bueno yo no creo que Luca teniendo una exelente voz quisiera hacer algo malo, a mi me gustan sus cancion mas "el ritmo de mi gente"

Jimmy: saben creo qeu hay algo raro en esa cancion es muy bonita y atrevida pero no se creo que tiene algo de malo porque cualquier cancion no hace bailar a todos

Libbi: hay Jimmy solo sus cancion sos impresionantes hacen que todos bailen porque esa cancion es divertida bueno eso yo creo

Carl: yo creo igual que Libbi no tiene nada de malo esa cancion es divertida y no puedo dejar de bailar cuando la escucho

Sheen: Jimmy creo que tu quieres sacarle algo malo a Luca porque ahora Cindy o Roxy esta enamorada de el

Jimmy: mmmm..., eso es esa cancion hace bailar mucho hasta que acabe no miren creo que esa cancion es para manipulara a las personas

Todos exepto Jimmy: ¿Que?..

Jimmy: si miren su vos de Luca y de Roxy son fabulosas y hacen que las personas bailen un monton en cada voz hay un tono que causa efecto en las personas que cualquiera puede tener una particula diminula que escupe cuando canta pero no se ven y creo que nosotros lo tenemos, hacver tenemos que hacer una prueba Carl tu podrias entrar al neutralisador de particulas

Carl: no lo se no te entendi mucho creo que estas exajerando

Sheen: yo creo que tiene razon es muy raro que a nosotros nos suvio al esenario solo para que bailaramos para que nos eche esa particula

Libbi: Shen y Jimmy tienen razon Carl metete a la maquina de analizador de particulas

Carl: okey me voy a meter a tu maquina

Carl entro despues de analizar

Jimmy: ya se estan cargando los datos

Shenn: mira Jimmy ya se cargaron

Jimmy: sabia que tenia razon, se llama particula de la musica

Libbi: dice que es muy poderosa cuando alguien que tiene la particula en su voz

Sheen: se obtiene muy dificil en las selvas altas de P eru

Carl: se puede ingerir solo cuando tiene una hermosa voz

Jimmy: dice que si el que canta con esa particula cuando el diga magia puede hipnotizar a los que bailaron sus canciones

Sheen. no puede ser entonces si ellos quieren pueden decir "magia" y nos hipnotizan

Carl: ya se hay que es lo que quieren hacer ellos dos quieren conquistar el mundo

Libbi: claro que no es imposible Cindy no es haci

Jimmy: pero recuerda no es Cindy es Roxy

Libbi: creo que tienes razon y lo peor es que ellos ya pasaron por todas partes del mundo solo faltava Retroville

Sheen: entonces lo que dice Carl es sierto quieren conquistar el mundo

Carl: entonces ustedes deven pasar por el analizador de particulas para que les quiten las particulas

Jimmy: tienes razon pero ademas a toda costa hay que evitar ese concierto

Despues que todos pasaron por el analizador, en el hotel

Luca: Roxy ¿donde estabas?

Roxy: paseando con Jimmy

Luca: no me gusta que pasees por ahi con el ni que el fuera tu novio, yo solo soy tu novio y siempre lo sere

Roxy: hay no te pongas asi, Luca ¿ donde me encontrastes?

Luca: de que hablas

Roxy: osea yo ya se que tu y me salvastes porque me encontrastes en el mar pero mas aya de ese mar que pais o que lugar existe

Luca: existe Retroville

Roxy: osea que yo puedo ser de aca de Retroville

Luca: hay esa posibilidad

Roxy: y... cuando me rescatastes del mar no tenia algo como un collar que diga mi nombre

Luca: no que yo recuerde

Roxy: porque me mientes yo ya se quien soy soy Cindy Vortex y tu ya lo sabias

Luca: de donde sacas eso

Roxy: en uno de tus cajones encontre un collar que decia Cindy y casualmente Cindy se llamaba la ex novia de Jimmy la cual hace un año se perdio cuando en la escuela se quemo ella estaba adentro por un baile y ella se fue corriendo hacia al mar a apagar el fue de su cuerpo y dias despues no la encontraron, y suficiente tiempo para que yo haya llegado a Miami donde estavas tu y me quitastes el collar para que no recuerde nada de mi pasado

Luca: como puedes pensar eso de

Roxy: si me ocultastes ese collar y tambien que havias contratado un detective para que me investige que quieres que crea

Luca: si, si todo lo que dijistes es sierto pero tu y yo nos amamos vamos a conquistar el mundo

Roxy: yo ya no se si te amo

Luca: pues me vas amar

Luca saco el collar con el que si se lo ponia a Roxy ella se enamoraria de el y de nadie mas, el collar lo puso en el cuello de Roxy a la fuerza

Luca: Roxy me amas

Roxy: como no te voy amar eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida

A la mañana en el Candy bar

Luca: Roxy mira deves de tratar mal a estas personas ellos nos quisieron separar son Libbi, Sheen, Carl y sobre todo a Jimmy Neutron

Roxy: okey Luca nadie nos puede separar nosotros vamos a conquistar el mundo hoy

Jimmy, Libbi, Sheen y Carl entran al Candy Bar y ven que Roxy y Luca se estan besando y se acercan a su mesa

Jimmy: Roxy no entiendo dijistes que estavas peleada con Luca

Roxy: mira Neutron a ti no te deve importar si estoy o no estoy con Luca y por siacaso yo siempre voy a ser novia de Luca no de un cerebrito bueno para nada

Libbi: Cindy recuperastes la memoria qu bueno

Roxy: cual memoria yo soy Roxy Pop y siempre lo sere porque ese es mi nombre verdadero

Sheen: chicos creo que haun no a recuperado la memoria

Carl: Roxy estas segura que estas bien

Roxy: que les importa si estoy bien o no

Jimmy: Roxy tienes el collar del enamoramiento, tu no amas a Luca estas echizada con ese collar

Luca: saben ustedes ya nos tienen cansados metiendose en lo que no les importa, mejor vamonos Roxy

Roxy y Luca se fueron de Candy Bar

Jimmy: y.. ahora que hacemos

Carl: ya se si llamamos a Timmy Turner

Sheen: buena idea el tiene a sus padrinos magicos que nos podrian ayudar

Libbi: si ahi que llamarlo

Jimmy: no ni loco seguro el va querer volver a ser el novio de Cindy y eso no lo voy a permitir

Libbi: no pienses en ti piensa en ella

Sheen: haci podremos envitar la conquista del mundo

Carl: hay que llamarlo

Jimmy: okey yo lo llamo

Depronto Jimmy habre el portal de las dimenciones y llama a la dimencion de Timmy

Jimmy: Timmy necesitamos tu ayuda con Cindy

Timmy: por Cindy yo ago todo, hay voy

pasan unos minutos y Timmy Turner llega

Libbi: Timmy tienes que ayudarnos mira te explicamos hace un año en el baile del colegio uvo un insendio y Cindy estava adentro se fue al mar para que dejara de quemarse pero el mar ya llevo..

Sheen: cuando ella desperto se encontrava en Miami donde un chico llamado Luca la ayudo ellos dos se enamoraron Luca le puso de nombre Roxy Pop y le dijo para que conquistaran el mundo...

Carl: ella hacepto como no sabia quien era hacepto y desde hay ellos estuvieron recoriendo el mundo que cuando catavan escupian una particula que hace hipnotizar a las persona cua do ellos dos digan la palabra "magia"...

Jimmy. el unico lugar que faltava recorer era Retroville nosotros teniamos la sospecha que era Cindy y yo le ise recoradar por todo lo que pasamos eso fue ayer pero en la noche Luca le puso un collar con el que ella se enamoraria de el...

Todos exepto Timmy: y si ellos en su con cierto cantan conquistaran a todo el mundo...

Timmy: ya entendi y creo que tengo un plan

todos: dinos

Timmy: miren si ellos tienen una particula de musica puede haver una particula de sanacion yo le voy a pedir a mis padrinos magicos que me lo consedan despues hay que cantar nosotros segun se si cantan 6 personas incluyendo a una de las personas que canta con la particula de maldad me refiero a Cindy cantamos con ella una cancion esteraremos escupiendo la saliva de la salvacion, me entendieron

todos: sii...

Libbi: pero nos falta una persona que cante

Carl: Libbi tiene razon porque yo no se cantar vien miren van a cantar Cindy, Jimmy, Libbi, Timmy, Sheen y ...

Sheen: ya se si ponemos a Maria mercedes

Jimmy: pero ella odia a Cindy mas a Roxy porque ella es mas famosa

Libbi: creanme si sale en la Tv ella esta feliz

Los chicos fuero a ver si Maria Mercedes iva a aceptar y si acepto, estuvieron ensayaso la cancion hasta la noche .A la noche en el Hotel

Luca: ya va ser la hora en que conquistemos el mundo

Roxy: si y lo mejor que los dos vamos a seguir siendo novios

En el concierto tras vanvalinas, estavan los chicos

Jimmy: a que ora llegaran

Timmy: ya vien hay

Roxy ni Luca se dieron cuenta que los demas havian cambiado el esenario

Roxy. ola chicos como estan

Todos: bien..

Luca: bueno vamos a cantar su cancion favorita

Cuando ponen la musica Roxy y Luca se sorprenden que no sea la misma cancion y de hay salen los demas para cantar la cancion que ensayaron:

Maria Mercedes:Vivo en un surrealismo puro

De algún comic total

Sin argumento y sin final

Libbi:Donde a la orilla de la luna

He encontrado mi hogar

Y ya no puedo regresar

Cindy:A los quince la vida

Es un sueño fugaz

Siempre en una cornisa

Sin poder parar

Todos:No soy alicia y nunca fui peter pan

No estoy perdida y no la paso tan mal

Mi corazón no es wonderland

No soy alicia y nunca fui peter pan

Este es mi mundo y no lo quiero cambiar

Mi corazón no es wonderland

Cindy:En este juego tan intenso

El amor es fugaz

Un beso siempre es opcional

Libbi:Por eso voy sin equipaje

Hacia el nunca jamás

Sin importarme el que dirán

Maria Mercedes:A los quince la vida

Es un sueño fugaz

Siempre en una cornisa

Sin poder parar

Todos:No soy alicia y nunca fui peter pan

No estoy perdida y no la paso tan mal

Mi corazón no es wonderland

No soy alicia y nunca fui peter pan

Este es mi mundo y no lo quiero cambiar

Mi corazón no es wonderland

Cindy:Y aunque de vez en cuando caigo

las chicas:Siempre me puedo reinventar

Todos:No soy alicia y nunca fui peter pan

No estoy perdida y no la paso tan mal

Mi corazón no es wonderland

Mi corazón no es wonderlan 2x

No soy alicia y nunca fui peter pan

No estoy perdida y no la paso tan mal

Mi corazón no es wonderland.

En ese momento Roxy recupero la memoria que era Cindy y se rompie el conllar que Luca le dio

Luca saca el collar que le habia quitado a Roxy

Luca: nadie se mueva osino suerto este collar y ya saben que va a pasar

Jimmy: Luca traquilo mira tu tambien estas mal por la particula que te pusistes baja ese collar porque saves que si lo hases caer todo el planeta se destruiria

Cindy: Jimmy y todavia sabiendo si ese collar es peligroso me lo distes a mi...

JImmy: esque no pense que cairia en manos equivocadas

Luca: callense no lo voy a solara si Roxy viene conmigo

Jimmy: su nombre es Cindy y no va a ir contigo

Cindy: Luca suve el collar voy a ir contigo

Timmy: Cindy no vallas

Cindy: tengo que hacerlo el no me va hacer nada solo me quiere a mi

Cindy esta iendo donde Luca

Cindy: ya estoy aqui ahora dale a Timmy el collar

Luca lanza el collar hay a Timmy

Luca: "magia"

Depronto suena una honda que hace que todos se hipnoticen

Luca se lleva a Cindy a su nave espacial donde tiene todo arreglado para destruir a Jimmy neutron y a sus amigos

Luca le dice a los guardians que traigan a los chicos

Jimmy: suelta a Cindy y vuelve a todo a la normalidad

Luca: y quien te hace caso

Cindy: me dijistes que no ivas acer nada contra ellos si yo venia

Luca: no dije eso dije que le daria el collar

Timmy susurando : ya se el collar aun lo sigo teniendo le voy a pedir a mis padrinos magicos que nos liveren

Los liveraron pero se hacen los que no se han liveraron , Cindy va hacia ellos y hagarra el collar

Cindy: "magia"

Luca: que noo

Luca va acorriendo hacia Cindy

Timmy: Cindy canta

Cindy canta y hipnotiza a Luca

Cindy: chicos atenle las cuaerdaz a Luca

Jimmy, Sheen, Carl y Timmy ataron a Luca para que no isiera nada contra ellos

Jimmy: ahora como apagaremos esto para que todos dejen de estar hipnotizados

Cindy: Timmy pasame el collar

Timmy le pasa el collar y Cindy se lo pono y canta atravez del microfono

Cindy:

Paraquisisto si no es como es

Tiene colada la cabeza en los pies

Vive su mundo en su conversacion

Yo mirando el techo de la habitacion

Y se aparece cuando no lo espero

El no me dice nada y yo le sigo el juego

Son horas extrañas una alucinacion

Una medicina para mi corazon

Esa que ves no parece se yo

Porque no puedo divertirme amor

Esa que ves no paresco ser yo

Mundo imperfecto

Paraquisistos si no tiene sentidoo

Llega ami casa y se queda dormido

Llama a las citas es hora de salirr y

Agarro mi celu y yo me tengo que ir

Y se aparece cuando no lo espero

Y el no me dice nada y yo le sigo el juego

Son horas estrañas una alucinacion

Una medicina para mi corazon

Esa que ves no paresco ser yo

Porque no puedo divertime amor

Esa que ves no paresco ser yo

Mundo imperfecto

Esa que ves no peresco ser yo

Porque no puedo divertirme amor

Esa que ves no paresco ser yo

Mundo imperfecto

Siento demasiado

Pienso muy poco

Sientes demasiado pocooo

Esa que vess

Esa que ves no paresco ser yo

Esa que vess

Porque no puedo divertirme amor!

Esa que ves no paresco ser yo

Porque no puedo divertirme amor

Esa que ves no paresco ser yo

Mundo imperfecto

Esa que ves no paresco ser yo

Porque no puedo divertirme amor

Esa que ves no paresco ser yo

Mundo imperfecto

Mundo imperfecto

Mundo imperfecto yeahh

Mundo Imperfectoo guo uu guoo guoo

Despues de aver derrotado a Luca, todos se fueron a sus casas, Libbi se fue a la casa de Cindy como siempre habla con ella después de que a sucedido algo malo, en la casa Vortex

Libbi: como te tengo que decir Roxy o Cindy

Cindy: como quieras pero ya no me gusta mi nombre de Roxy que te parece si me llamas de los dos modos okey

Libbi: okey, oie Cindy y vas a volver con Jimmy ya que te desaparecistes cuando era su aniversario de 3 años, o no me digas que vas a estar con Timmy

Cindy: Libbi por ahora no voy a estar con nadie osea si me atrae Timmy porque mira como es los ayudo sin ninguna recompensa, me trata gentilmente pero Jimmy de el siempre estuve enamorada pero creo que ya no lo devo de estar enamorada d el porque siempre que somos novios pasa algo malo

Libbi: eso solo es cosas del tiempo, es el destino quien hace eso no ustedes

Cindy: yyy…., si el destino no quiere que yo sea novia de Jimmy, creo que por mientras dev o de alejarme de Jimmy por un tiempo

Libbi: Cindy enserio porque muchas veces dijistes eso yy.. no te funciono mucho

Cindy: Libbi yo no estoy diciendoque ya no voy a estar con Jimmy solo quiero alejarme de el un tiempo, me entendistes

Libbi pero la marciana de Marcia va agarrar la oportunidad de quitarte a Jimmy

Cindy: no me importa y si se hacen novios yo tendre que rendirme y se lo dejare porque mira yo me voy alejar un rato nadamas y si el no me espera ya será su decisión, ahora si me entendistes

Libbi: si entendí bueno ya me voy chau amiga

Cindy: chau

Cuando Libbi se fue Cindy se cambio de ropa y se durmio

Las canciones que tiene esta historia son de la novela de Sueña Conmigo cantante Eiza Gonzalez la primera cancion se llama Chicas buena la segunda el ritmo de mi gente y la ultima Mundo imperfecto

Gracias y pongan sus comentarios si tienen alguna pregunta, pregunten en:

correo: la_cristy19

facebook:  . 


End file.
